


Ruff Seas

by Partycat



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Transformation, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Partycat/pseuds/Partycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ABANDONED, didn't want to completely delete it/orphan it so heads up, old work that I don't think is any good]</p><p> </p><p>Tom was attacked by a werewolf a few years prior to his place on the Karaboudjan. </p><p>With no luck of a cure other than death, Tom learnt to make sure he kept himself (and more importantly, other people) out of harms way every full moon.</p><p>Unfortunately, he's yet to tell anyone on board about his lycanthropy. Tied in with his first full moon on board the ship and being unfamiliar with the ship, Tom could bring some nasty consequences to everyone on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruff Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Set Pre-Crab with the Golden Claws
> 
> As a heads up, while the werewolf transformation is not gorey, it still isn't very pleasant to read, so if you're kind of sensitive to that stuff, maybe give this chapter a miss.
> 
> Blink and you'll miss it mention of Allan/Tom, possibly increasing as the story goes on but for the meantime I'm choosing not to archive it as slash.
> 
> I'm also really sorry for the horrible pun in the title.

Tom had no idea what he was going to do.

He hadn't planned anything, he'd been so relieved to be offered a job on board the ship that he'd never considered what he was going to do when the full moon came out. The Karaboudjan may be big, but there would be no place he could hide without someone coming across him at any time in the night; and god knows what he would do when they found him.  
He felt sick he was so scared, they'd throw him overboard or even worse, slaughter him. Tom shrunk further down in his seat, he needed a plan. Fast.  
If the ship hit port tonight, he could jump off and hide himself in town, right? No, it would be way to risky, he doesn't know the town well enough so that he could hide in safe spots and he'd immediately bump into someone, port towns always had people on the streets no matter the hour. Yet, it was better than nothing...

A jab in his ribs brought him back to reality.  
"What's wrong with you?" Allan asked, his sleeves where rolled up, a fag dangling from his mouth. He made Toms stomach flutter and that scared him just as much as the full moon did.  
"Nothing" he sat back up "just uh, got caught up in my thoughts thats all boss"  
Allan grunted , Tom relieved he didn't ask any further questions, he really needed to calm down and think up a plan.  
"Boss?"  
"What."  
"When are we gunna hit port?"  
Allan paused to think for a minute but it felt like a few hours to Tom, his heart nearly beating out his chest.  
"Tomorrow morning, Why'd you ask? Got a certain young lady on your mind?" Allan snickered at his suggestion.  
"Y-yes!" Tom spluttered out, he desperately needed an excuse but it was only when Allan turned to give him a impressed look did he realised what he done.  
"Oh really?" He flashed a sly grin at Tom "how come you never talk about her? Or is she "that" kind of lady?"  
"Oh no...she's, she's, my sister" Toms face burnt with realisation at how stupid his answer was. 

Before Allan could ask anymore, Tom darted out into the hallway. He wouldn't have been able to get away with his bullshit any longer. He'd need to be careful around Allan, he was incredibly strung up and could see through people's lies a mile off.  
Tom was distraught, they wouldn't get to port until tomorrow? That was much too late! He groaned, he'd have to think of another plan. He walked quickly to his cabin, he needed to know how much time he had left.  
Could he just lock himself in the storeroom and hoped no one came to get something? They already had a lion in there, a request from Saalad himself, they may mistake his growling for the creature.  
He might just be able to get away with one more month.

Tom nearly leapt into his cabin with the relief at having a foolproof plan, trying to find the clock the men kept on the table in the middle of the room. It was like the object had a mind of its own it was moved around so often, shifted for card games and knocked over when they came in drunk.  
"Ah ha!" Tom was chuffed at how fast he'd managed to find it, tucked under a bunk bed with dirty magazines and a few odd socks.  
But his happiness was short lived, the clock read quarter past six, it wouldn't be long till the sun set, he jumped to his feet.  
"Oh God" Tom mumbled under his breath, he had no choice. Store room it was.

Tom made a quick trip to Jaggermans cabin, he'd need his keys, the man nowhere to be found much to Tom's delight. The man's lack of eyelids made him feel uncomfortable, he wasn't there for the infamous card game but hearing it from the men who where there made him feel lucky he wasn't. He'd over heard from Geitch, who shared a cabin with Jaggerman, that the man kept some spare keys to a few of the important rooms. Including the storeroom. Apparently he kept them hidden in a carved out book but much to Tom's dismay Jaggerman was a keen reader, there where a great number of books littered around the cabin. 

"Oh for fucks sake!" Tom cried, he wasn't in the mood for treasure hunts. He snatched every book in sight, flicked through them as fast as he could until he found one which just opened in the middle, throwing them over his shoulder into a pile behind him. Eventually he found the keys in a hollowed out copy of "How to improve your eyesight" but Tom was in a rush, he had no time to appreciate Jaggerman's humour. 

He crept over as quietly as possible along to the storeroom, taking care not to step too hard on the metal floor, making sure it didn't creak and draw attention to himself.  
Tom calmed a bit when he entered the room, gently closing the door and locking it with the keys. No one had seen him come in and the room looked empty; chains swung from the ceiling and the crates following the sway of the ship gently. The very last rays of light poured in from the porthole, making Tom swallow hard.

Tom glanced at the cage where they normally kept the more volatile stuff in, he could lock himself in there for extra safety? At least if anyone came in, they'd see him in the cage and have enough time to leg it. He walked over, his legs starting to shake in anticipation, his anxiety and fear finally getting the better of him. Tom nearly dropped the keys as he locked himself in, when he finally managed to do it Tom threw the keys to the side, huddling himself in the corner of the cage. He stripped off as many layers of clothing as he could and stuffed them through the steel bars of his cage. If he woke up here tomorrow morning, he could just slip on, walk out and pretend he hit his head, knocking him out cold for the night.

Tom's limbs still wouldn't stop shaking, previous experience had taught him that if he was calmer, the transformation normally went by in a lot less pain. But he wasn't in a familiar environment, he wasn't with people who knew and tried to protect him when he was a werewolf.  
He was completely alone in this for the first time in his life  
Tom tried to control his breathing at least, trying to slow the short, sharp breaths he took with every moment, anticipation over taking his senses.  
The lights suddenly flickered on, making Tom jump back in surprise and smack his head on the bars. He groaned at the immediate sting of pain from the back of his head, rubbing it with his hand, Tom glad he didn't feel any blood forming.  
He gave a nervous laugh, he felt silly being scared out of his skin by some lights flickering on, it's not lik-

_Crunch_

His thoughts where shattered by a sickly sound and indescribable pain coming from his mouth as his jaw started to shift into a muzzle. Tom felt like his heart was trying to burst his way through his rib cage it was thumping so hard at the shock of the sudden movement, instead further cracking sounds and agony followed as his chest barrelled out even more, his rib cage and torso stretching out, making him feel like he was being tortured. An inhuman yelp escaped his mouth as he felt his spine snap and stretch to accommodate his new frame, a small tail trying to push he way out from his skin. Tom tried to prop himself up using his hands, now stretched, animalistic looking and tipped with sharp claws but his legs suddenly began to change as well. They caught him by surprised as they snapped and twisted to suit his new stance, lengthening and becoming more canine looking, they caught him off balance and sent him sprawling to the cold floor with a high pitched whine. His head finally began to change even more, his ears pointing and shifting up on top of his skull as it became more like a creatures.His muzzle pushing out even more from his face, the agony of new muscles growing in to hold it in place was too much for Tom. As his vision shifted to the side of his face, colours dulling into a mixture of greys, he slowly slipped into to unconsciousness, the last thing he felt being the tears streaking down his face.

A huge beast now crouched where Tom had been, his mind now nothing more than a vicious animal. The creature slowed its breaths down as it became more aware of is surroundings, letting out a ear piercing howl as it finally settled down.


End file.
